The Tradgedy Triangle
by ttiiggeerr
Summary: Bella is torn between Paul, her ex, and Edward, her current boyfriend. She finds herself stuck in a love triangle and sees no possible way out. All human, mentions of cutting, drugs, and alcohol. Will she make up her mind and chose one of the two or will she take care of the problem all together and end her life? Read to find out!


**Well if it isn't my lovely readers! I'm back, with another Twilight story! It's been a long time since I've done anything Twilight related :D**

**Anyway, I felt the need to get this out to relieve some of the stress on me that I've been under lately. Hope my stress causes some entertainment for you!**

* * *

**Just A Note: Vampires don't exist, nor do the wolves. The background story will be revealed throughout the story. Sex will be implied, but won't be inserted as of right now. **

**Cutting, smoking, drugs and alcohol WILL BE MENTIONED, SOME IN DETAIL. **

**Also, please don't forget to review at the bottom please! Thanks!**

* * *

"I don't want to sound rude but one of you two needs to start acting like an adult about this."

"You think I don't know that? I'm trying to be the adult about this, but it doesn't help that it hurts me no matter what I do." A slight hesitation paused, in which he looked down and sighed.

"Honey, I know that it hurts. Trust me, I've been through this before. Four years of this feeling, of being torn in half between two different people. I hated it, and I hate the fact that you're going through it now." He looked bacfk up at the camera. "I love you, you know this. I don't want to see you hurt over someone who doesn't even know what he wants."

Now it was her turn to look away from the camera. She didn't know what to say to that, she didn't know how to explain everything that had happened between her and Paul so long ago. She didn't think she could ever really explain the events and the importance of those events to anyone, not even herself. It delt too much within the spiritual self and with emotions that ran so deeply she knew as soon as they emerged they'd never go away. She would always have a soft spot for wolves and bears, likewise she knew that Paul would always have a hard time seeing a picture of her. The current situation left her lost, lonely, and completely clueless as to what she should do.

"Sweety, look at me." She looked up after several failed attempts, ignoring the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "I know it's hard. But we'll make it through this. I promise." Knowing she had no other choice but to agree, she nodded. It was either nod and agree or shake her head and risk everything she had worked so hard for.

And entire year of pretending he never existed. A year of ignoring her heart and trying to keep other people, of either sex, away from her. A year of sending people away and pushing her friends out of her life bit by bit. And eventually she found someone who she could actually stand, who knew nothing of Paul and who wouldn't judge her because of the things she'd done in the past.

After a year of making herself as antisocial as possible, she found Edward.

Edward Cullen, who looked at her so sadly right now that it made her heart ache more than it had ten minutes before. His bronze hair framed his face perfectly and his pale skin contrasted with the dark lines the lighting provided.

She didn't know who she wanted more. Edward, the one who had most of her heart now and would eventually hold the entire thing if she stayed with him, or Paul who had stolen her heart in the first place and left her while under the influence and with an excuse he didn't even know had no inkling of truth in it.

She nodded again and they ended the video call soon after so she could get some sleep, according to him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, not tonight. If she hadn't slept much within the past year and a half, why would she be able to sleep when she knew Paul was so close to her, and yet so far away?

* * *

He hung up with a heavy heart. Bella was everything to him, and for her to be this distraught over a man she hadn't dated in a year upset him. He didn't know what to do about it, but he supposed it was her decision. He knew how it would turn out in the end and he didn't like the idea. He'd been in her position before, but never had he been in this particular position. He didn't like being in either one.

Actually, if he was going to be honest with himself, he'd just admit that he didn't want her to talk to Paul anymore. There was a part of him that hated this kid called Paul who had crushed Bella's heart like it was nothing. And that part of him was currently putting him into an increasingly sour mood by the minute.

* * *

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling for three hours before feeling too trapped to stay there. Suddenly the urge to sit up and walk out of her door overtook her and she went where her body wanted her to go.

Not even bothering to put on shoes or a jacket, she walked outside. Her pace quickened with each step away from the memories she had with Paul and she vaguely realized that she was running away from her problems. It was something she very rarely did.

Stopping in the middle of the bridge, she looked over the railing. She was about thirty feet above the river, which was about ten feet deep and had a current that could carry her away and drownd her without a second thought. She leaned over the edge and breathed in the smell of fish and water. The slight light from the moon shone down on the surface and reflected off randomly as the gentle waves flowed up and down with the current below.

It would be so easy to throw herself over the edge, to just disappear and never come back. To meet her end at the bottom of the river where her brown hair would swirl around her and her skin would be pale. She could see it all in her mind's eye and she knew that she would be beautiful in that moment. It would be the only moment in her life when she'd ever be beautiful.


End file.
